Becoming Part of the Mystery
by 1Truth1Love4U
Summary: Conan's notoriety as miniature detective has cause him to be dragged into a murder/ attempt at murder case involving two foreigners as his name becomes the only clue the police have.
1. Chapter 1

**I have wish upon many a star, but alas I still do not own the rights to Detective Conan. But please enjoy, also this is my first fan fiction. I regret nothing!**

**Chapter 1: This is why I watch TV**

The evening started off quiet enough in the home of the Sleeping Kogoro. Kogoro was getting drunk in front of the TV, Ran was dusting random areas, and Conan was sprawled along the couch reading the latest manga Mitsuhiko loaned him. But as the hour handed on the clock indicated it was eight Ran put down her duster and grabbed the remote from the sluggish hand of her father. She then proceeded to change the channel much to the dismay of the drunken detective.

"Ran, let me have the remote, Yoko is about to come on!"

"Dad, you promised I could watch the new drama Love Never Forgets. Sonoko highly recommended it."

"That was before I knew Yoko was going to be the guess judge in this week's episode of Japan's Got Talent. They will rerun that drama at least a dozen more times this week. Yoko is more important!"

"But I have to watch it, Sonoko is going to ask me about it in school tomorrow!"

A staring contest ensued and Conan couldn't help looking up from the manga to laugh at the scene laid before him. Living with his childhood friend was odd at sometime, but the lack of hormones from being in a child's body made it easier for him to hide his teenage thoughts and desires. But often enough Ran's kindness and sometimes childish nature would break through leading to an unexpected hug and Conan's cheeks turning a light shade of pink. What could easily be mistaken as little boy's embarrassment was actually love. But Shinichi's love for Ran would never be recognized while he continued to lead the life of the precocious eight year old, crime solving, soccer loving , Conan Edogawa. Since becoming Conan and living a new and all around fulfilling life as miniature detective, Shinichi had visions of the day he would return to normal. A glorious, but painful day that would mark the metaphoric death of Conan.

'Why am I having an identity crises at time like this,' Shinichi would think to himself as these thoughts would occasionally claw their way into his conscious mind. But while he desperately tried to once again lock away these tedious thoughts Shinichi would be forced to ask himself, 'Who am I really, Shinich or Conan?'

"Conan, Conan, are you listening?" Luckily for Conan Ran's voice broke through his thought process and he was able to return to reality.

"Sorry Ran-neechan I was day dreaming. What's up?"

"Otousan and I need a tie breaker, what should we watch? Yoko or Love Never Forgets?"

It didn't matter at that moment whether Shinichi was himself or Conan, he could honestly care less about either of the shows. But before he was about to vocalize his obvious decision a sudden change on the TV screen caught Conan's eye.

In a flash Conan tossed his manga aside, took the remote form the confused Ran and turned up the volume.

"Breaking news! Outside Tokyo International Airport a dead body of a male foreigner was found hidden under a rental car in the airport's parking lot, but strange enough a second unconscious victim, also a foreigner was found next to the body. The bodyis currently in police custody and second victim was taken to hospital to be treated. Our reports show that she is now out of intensive care, but has yet to wake up from her comatose state. Neither of the victims has yet to be identified due to lake of identification on their persons. Police have yet to reveal cause of death of the first victim, but this picture of the second victim has been released. If anyone knows of the identity of this woman it is asked by the police that you call the tip line below." At that moment a picture of sleeping foreigner in a hospital bed was flashed on the screen with the hot-line number below. The female foreigner was brunet with messy natural curls, a round face and smooth skin. A side panel next to the photo indicated her sex (female), height (5'3"), and approximate age to be 23. This was looking to be one interest case in Conan's mind.

"Wow what an odd incident," Ran said as she took back the remote from Conan and made the judicial decision to change the channel beck to her drama. At the moment as well Mouri got up and adjusted his tie.

"Maybe I should call Megure-keibu and see if the police requires the dazzling intellect of Meitantei Mouri Kogoro," than he gave out one of his obnoxious loud mouth laughs, but suddenly his laugh was cut short by the sound of the office's phone downstairs.

"Ha, that must be police now! I knew they would call." With that Mouri zoomed out of the apartment and went down stairs. Conan followed close behind with almost the same level of excitement.

'This is going to be a good case,' Conan thought to himself with a large grin on his face. As he entered the office he say Oji-san pick up the phone any proudly announce the residence of Mouri Kogoro and asked how he could be of service to the police. But something odd happened within the few minutes Kogoro had his ear pressed receiver. His grin turned into an expression of confusion and slight interest and with this look Conan's grin faded as well.

'This is no ordinary police call,' Conan thought to himself and slid into Mouri's desk chair and try listen in on strange phone conversation taking place. By way in which Kogoro spoke, Conan was sure he was talking to Megure, however Conan could only hear Kogoro's responses to Megure's words. The simple grunts and head nods were killing Conan, he just had to known what was going on. But as he leaned in closer Kogoro suddenly turned his head and faced Conan strait on.

"Yes he's right here, I'll bring him to the hospital right away." At that moment Kogoro placed the phone on the receiver and grabbed Conan by the back of his shirt and put threw him towards the door. "Go grab your coat brat the police need to see you right away." Kogoro's words stunned Conan more than the throw.

"Why," was all Conan was able to ask as he picked himself off the ground and grabbed his coat that had been lying on the arm of the office's sofa.

"The unconscious victim from the news woke-up and she's asking for you."

**Fandom, oh Fandom, what do you think, please review my work, but don't tell me it stinks.**


	2. Chap2:Foreigners make everything harder

**I would just like to thank those people who read and reviewed the first chapter. You make a first timer so happy and give her a reason to write a second chapter. This one is for you. Side note: I do not own Detective Conan. **

The taxi ride to the hospital was silent but the tension in the car was as thick as 1890s London smog. But this smog did not cloud Conan's racing mind. He had his eyes shut, his legs tucked in and his palms pressed together, a pose he adapted from role model Sherlock Holmes. Conan envisioned the picture of the mystery woman and noted every detail, but he could not recall ever seeing or meeting her.

'How does she know me,' Conan continued to think to himself. He pondered this mystery till he heard the taxi slow to a stop and Oji-san and Ran opening their side doors and to get out. Conan slid out Ran's side of the taxi and stood in front of the hospital doors. He felt his palms start to sweat and his blood run cold. As a detective Conan's worst nightmare had come true, he'd become part of the mystery.

"Come on kid, we can't keep the police waiting," Oji-san said with a grunt tone as he passed Conan and enter the hospital with Ran following close behind. Conan took a deep breath and said to himself, "It's time to find the truth."

As he entered the hospital the smell of medicine and sanitation solutions hung in the air. In the holding area people sat slumped in their seats, waiting for their names to be called and to hopefully receive a magical cure for their ailments. Conan made his way over to the front desk where he had noticed Takagi and Sato talking to Mouri. As he approached, Takagi was the first to notice his presence. Takagi nodded his head and gave Sato a quick nudge in the shoulder making her aware of Conan's arrival as well.

"Ah Conan-kun sorry for bringing you down here without a full explanation of the situation, but we would like to ask a few question. Just follow me," Sato said as she started walking down the hall. Conan silently followed behind and Takagi took up the rear. Conan could sense the stares of Ran and Mouri as he was lead away. He quickly turned around and gave innocent smile and said, "Don't worry Ran-neechan this won't take long."

With that simple remark Ran's face lightened up a bit and she led her disgruntled father over to the waiting area.

As Conan was led through the identical white hallways and past many closed doors his child like facade crumbled and an older more serious face appeared. This was no normal case, he thought to himself. As he was so lost in his thoughts he ran right into Sato's legs, unaware that they had arrived at their destination.

"Are you ok," Sato asked out of surprise of the normally careful boy's clumsiness.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he lied as Sato opened the door for him and he stepped through it. As he entered he saw Megure-keibu sitting in a chair next to woman who had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping in a peaceful state.

"Aw, Conan-kun you're a little late, she just fell asleep. At least this time she's not in a coma, but still it would have been better if you were here when she was awake. Listen we have a lot of questions, but our first is do you know this woman?"

"No, I don't sir. I've never seen her in my life. Uh Megure-keibu, can you tell me what langue she was speaking when she was awake, since she's a foreigner."

"Oh, she was speaking English. Luckily I've improved my English skills since that time I meet Jodie-sensei and was able to understand what she was saying."

"What exactly did she say?"

"When she woke up she was very confused and didn't know where she was or even who she was. It had seemed she has complete memory loss. But when we asked her if she remembered anything at all she said a face keep showing up in her mind and a name as well. At first we thought it might be her dead companion or her assailant but instead she… well… you know she said your name. At first we thought it was just a coincidence but when we asked her to describe the face in her mind she said it was too hard for her to do with words so instead she asked for a piece of paper and a pencil. When she was done sketching she gave us this. He handed Conan a folded piece of lined note book paper and as he unfolded it Conan nearly jump out of his skin seeing a graphite replica of himself looking right at him.

Conan no longer had any doubts that this woman knew him. As he examined the picture closer he realized how well it was drawn. The picture was only a portrait, but his portrait's eyes where looking directly at the viewer. This reminded Conan of a photograph. People normally only look directly at someone they know or at a camera. If this was a picture of a picture where did this English speaking artist see his picture and why was it so important to her?

"Ah-le-le."

"What is it Conan-kun," Megure asked hoping to receive any lead he could.

"Megure-keibu, can I keep this picture of myself! It's almost as if she took a photo of me and turned it into a drawing. She must be a professional artist," he with child like wonder.

"A very talented artist? I didn't consider that she could be an artist. Conan you stay here in case she wakes up. I'm going to make some inquires about any traveling artists."

"Yes sir," Conan said as he scrambled into the chair Megure had been sitting in earlier. As Megure closed door behind him Conan began making closer inspection of the sleeping woman. He first took her hand; he noticed nails where cut short and when he flipped her hand over and noticed a strange tattoo on her wrist. It was a small picture of a fountain pen and a magnifying glass crossing each and in the rounded area of the magnifying glass was the letters _MW_.

'_MW_? Could these be her initials? I think I've seen it somewhere before.' With this thought he took out his phone and took a quick picture of the tattoo. He also took a picture of his portrait that Megure had yet to take back from him. At that moment a knock at the door rang out.

"Conan-kun do you need anything to eat or drink Ran is buying food and wants to know," Sato said as she slowly opened the door. Conan had just enough time to take the picture and shove his phone back into his pocket and pretend to be sitting like a bored little kid.

"Sato-san I need to use the toilet."

"Well, as long as Takagi takes you I'm sure it would be fine. Right Takagi-kun?"

"Uh, sure Sato-san."

"But I can take him Sato-san," Ran imposed.

"Sorry Ran, Megure-keibu instructed us that as long as we need Conan, he needs be under police observation."

"Oh, ok. Conan, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Just some juice Ran-neechan." Conan said as he slid through the open door and stood next to Takagi. Conan new that having Ran do something for him would help her feel more useful in this odd situation. Ran's constant concern for him was another thing he loved about her, although he would never admit it out loud.

Conan began his walk to the bathroom and as he got to the entrance he turned around to face Takagi.

"Takagi-kun are you really going to follow me into the bathroom as well? I've been old enough to by myself for years. Could you stay out here?

"Uh… Oh… I guess you're right. But please be quick about it."

"Ok," Conan smiled as he ran into the bathroom. He checked the other stalls to see if they were occupied and to his satisfaction discovered them to be empty. Then he went to the very last stall and took out his phone and dialed Hakase's number. The line rang twice and a not so perky young girl's voice came on the line.

"Agasa-hakase residences, who is this?"

"Hay Hibara, is Hakase there I need him to look up some stuff for me?"

"Sorry Kudo-kun, he went out to buy some software for a new video game he's working on. You want me to do some digging instead?"

"Sure, I don't think it will be that hard to find. Ok I'm going to send you a picture and I want you look up what it means and also see if it's related to the initials _MW._"

"Anything else Kudo-kun?"

"No that's it."

"Two questions. One, is this related to a new case? Two, why are you whispering?"

"Long story short, due to the case involving the dead foreigner and the alive foreigner at the airport I am forced to call within the bathroom the hospital where they are keeping victim number two because the one thing she remembers is me."

"Do you know her?"

"Nope, never seen or meet her before today."

"You should try to keep your head low Kudo, if foreigners are claiming to know you then soon enough the Organization may starting hearing about you."

"Don't worry, if your research shows any results I should be able to solve this case in no time. Besides, the woman asked for Conan not Kudo."

"Is there a difference?"

"A good four feet and nine years. Does that count?"

"But you're still the same on the inside."

"Conan also has glasses, Shinichi doesn't."

"Are you listening to me at all Kudo-kun? The Organization has observant people in it, and one of them is currently hanging around you detective puppet."

Before Conan could refute that last statement Takagi's voice rang out through the empty bathroom. "Conan-kun are you alright?"

"I'll be right out!" Conan whispered back into the phone, "Sorry got to go; text me the results."

"Be careful Holmes-kun, Professor Moriarty may be lurking around any corner."

Conan flushed the toilet for good measures, washed his hands and followed Takagi back to the victim's room.

'I need to get out of here and start looking for the original photograph she copy,' He thought to himself.

**Nothing is too over whelming for our shrunken love muffin, I mean detective!**

**Anyway, stay loyal my readers, and do not fret, a quick update is a safe bet. **


	3. Detective, Prodigy, or Something Else

**Once again I would like to thank my readers and my reviews, your feed back makes me so happy! This out of the blue idea came from me trying to avoid studying for my finals. Procrastination is the key to creativity! Anyway please enjoy, and if you don't then I don't care because I still regret nothing! PS. I don't own Detective Conan. (Darn) **

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation Conan-kun; I'm sorry you got dragged into this case. Go home and get some sleep, if we need you we'll call," Sato said as she waved good-bye to Conan as he left the hospital with the Mouris.

"I feel bad that we had to keep him here till one-in-the-morning answering all those small and irrelevant questions," Takagi said as he came up along Sato's side, handing her one of the cans of coffee he bought.

"Thanks. But to be honest I'm glad out of all the kids in Japan, Conan was the one we had to question. It's just, he's really smart and knows how to keep calm and… well… sometimes I forget he's a kid. Is that weird?"

"No I understand completely. Conan-kun is not a normal kid."

"Hey, maybe he's one of those child prodigies, like Mozart or Picasso. Except… he's… well… good at noticing things. Small details that we over look. Like how he pointed out the victim is mostly likely an artist and then when he came back from the bathroom how he saw that tattoo on her wrist. Thanks to him we can assume her initials are _MW_. " Takagi played with the warm can of coffee in his hands and then looked over at Sato.

"Sato-san, I never told anyone this, but you remember that one case with the serial bomber and Conan and I got trapped in the elevator shaft?"

"Why do you have to bring up that horrible memory? You two almost..."

"I'm sorry, but hear me out. In that shaft it was Conan who discovered the bomb with its mercury level and listening devise and without hesitation he offered to disarmb. The only thing I could do was read off the directions and pretend to be confident, but… the truth is… the only reason I stayed sane was because of the confidence that Conan-kun emitted. And when I read off the message to you that appeared on the LED screen my heart almost stopped. I couldn't imagine being an elementary school kid and having to pick between his own life and the lives of others. As we sat together in the shaft waiting for the final message and the end of our lives and as Conan finished explaining the real message behind the bomber's notice I asked him one question…," Takagi paused. He had head down and Sato could see the can of coffee shaking in his hand.

"What did you ask, Takagi-kun?"

"I look right at him and asked, 'Who on earth are you?'"

"But you know that answer. He's Edogawa Conan, an elementary school kid who likes to act like a detective… right?"

"Well truthfully I never got a real answer."

"Why? Did he refuse to answer?

"No, he said 'If you really want to know, I will tell you in the next world.'"

"He really said that?"

"Yah"

"And you didn't tell a soul about that?"

"Only you."

"Good… I believe that someday, maybe even before you see each other in the next world, he will tell you. If Conan-kun has a secret, it's up to him to decide when and who he ends up confiding in."

"Your right Sato-san; that elevator incident shouldn't change the way I think or react around Conan. Whoever or whatever he is should not matter as long as he uses in gift of advanced reasoning and precocious intellect to help others."

"You know once he learns not be so reckless, he will probably become a great police detective in the future."

"Reckless? Ah Sato-san I think you driving is more reckless than anything Conan-kun has ever done."

"Takagi-kun," Sato said with an elevated and slightly pissed off tone.

"Uh… I mean… that… uh," Takagi waved his hands around in a state of panic, causing Sato to laugh loudly. Most people in the waiting area turned around with questionable looks and stares.

* * *

1:30 am, Kogoro's bedroom

A symphony of snoring came from Kogoro's bed within a minute of it being occupied, but on the floor Conan laid awake waiting for Haibara's text. Even though he was physically drained, his mind refused to rest till he knew what the tattoo on the female victim represented or signified. But the darkness of the room and the sounds of Kogoro's rhythmic snores caused Conan's eyelids to get heavier. Sleep was finally winning out against inquiry and Conan let himself slip into a dreamless sleep. As Conan finally fell fast asleep his phone began to vibrate lightly and the front screen flashed, noting the arrival of a new message.

* * *

**My Fandom I'm sorry for putting you in pain, because of this cliff hanger that's making you insane. But do not worry because in two days, the next chapter will be here to clear your dismay.  
**

**_About this chapter_: So this conversation between Takagi and Sato is something I've always wanted write for myself and as I wrote this story I realized "OH shit, I can fit it in!"(That's what he said.) So I did it and I don't regret it even though some of you may be like, "uh not another elevator incident flash back. "[episode 304] Well I say "all the elevator incident flashback", for a character who didn't even have his own name till the anime was released, Takagi is the closest to Conan from the police force and has my vote as being the next to learn Conan's secret. Will he in this fan fiction? Most likely not, but that is not the point. The point is that lovely cliff hanger I gave you. Happy Holidays! **


	4. Privacy, a Detective's Worst Nightmare

**(Almost forgot author notes.) So I want to thanks my readers. Omg omg thank you so much, and I really want to thank the reviewers. You are all the best and I love you. Also it came to my attention I had some spelling and grammar errors, and for that I am sorry. Anyway back to the story! PS: I don't own Conan.**

* * *

Ran had just finished putting on her uniform and was about to start work on breakfast when she heard the front door open and then close.

'Oji-san is going out early this morning?' But when she looked out the window she instead saw Conan outside. He hopped onto his skateboard and like a rocket went shooting off down the empty street.

"Where is he going? For his sake I hope he left a note." And sure enough on the door at Conan's level was a note.

She pealed it off and it read, 'Sorry for leaving so early without telling you but Haibara needed me to help her carry a science project to school this morning. Also I'm staying over at Hakase's house tonight so you don't need to worry about my dinner. If the police call, just call me on my cell phone. Thanks, Conan.'

"I'm glad he's able to bounce back after such a stressful situation, but… why do I have a strange feeling this case is only going to hurt Conan more?" Ran continued to look out into the silent street even though Conan was now far out of sight. She then shook her head and walked away from the window. As she got into the kitchen and put on her apron she said with a confident voice, "What am I saying, Conan is going to school and then will be safely and sound with Hakase and mostly likely the rest of the kids tonight. I have nothing to worry about."

* * *

8:30 am, Teitan Elementary School, Class 1-B

Conan had a note book out and was steadily writing about yesterday's events and the information Haibara gave him that morning. On the notebook page were three pictures, one of the woman that was shown on TV and the other two were the cell pictures he took of the victim's tattoo and his portrait that the victim had drawn. Next to the pictures he had begun to write a bulleted list of things he knew and information he had gathered. The list so far read, 'Woman, Foreigner, Age: mid twenties, Height: 5'3", Preferred Language: English, Occupation: artist. Health: stable,but trauma to head causing temporary selective amnesia.' As he wrote he turned to Haibara who sat next to him reading a book that was obviously to advanced for a elementary school kid's reading level.

"Hey can you pass me that paper with your research on it?"

"Here you go Tantei-kun," she said without looking up from her book.

"Domo." With the paper in his hand he continued to copy the notes into the victim profile. In the notebook he wrote.

'Tattoo showed to be the logo of a well known American publishing company called Mystery Writings Inc. The _MW_ on the Magnifying glass also shows to be a part of the logo and not to be the initials of the victim. A list of female workers has been taken from the company's website, but none of them have yet to be identified as the victim.' With that thought he looked closer at the list of name and read through them,

"Juliet Adams, Dawn Haggler, Melissa Morgan, Alison Newman, Sarah Miller, and Jill Frost."

"Is that a list of suspects in a new case Conan-kun?" With the sound of this different voice Conan spun around in his chair and noticed Kobayashi – sensei leaning over him with smug smile on her face that read, 'Oh a case, I want in!'

"Kobayashi-sensei, Ohayo. Uh… no… this is a list of relatives."

"But, those all American names?"

"My mom is American."

"Then why are there no male names?"

"I only have aunts."

"Then why are their last names different?"

"Their all married."

"Conan-kun if their married then that means you have uncles."

"Their all divorced, but they kept their married names because they don't like their maid name."

"Really, you have six American aunts that are all divorced?"

"My mom was the only one who stayed with her husband."

"Conan-kun are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes Kobayashi-sensei." At that moment the bell rang and the rest of the students got into their seats and Kobayashi began her lesson. Conan slumped in his seat and released a huge sign. Next to him he could hear Haibara trying to suppress a giggle fit.

"Entertaining enough for you," Conan asked sarcastically as he shoved the victim's profile into his backpack and took out his math book.

"That just made my all-nighter worth it."

"Well I'm glad you think so."

* * *

2 pm, Kogoro Detective Agency

"Wow, I can't believe that glasses wearing brat would be involved in such a weird case," Sonoko said to Ran as she was passed a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"Well Conan-kun is use to being around Otousan during cases so I think he's going to be fine, but having him be directly linked to case is making me nervous."

"I know what you should do." A confident almost sneaky smile came over Sonoko's face.

"Really?"

"You should call your husband, Shinichi-kun!"

"He's not my husband! And besides he's probably busy with another long term case. He hasn't called me recently."

"All the more reason to call him! You know no matter what if you need help especially involving a case, Shinichi will help and if the case is big enough he might even show up! Come on Ran you have nothing to lose! Call him, call him, call him!" With Sonoko's earnest chanting Ran's confidence grew and she took her phone out her pocket.

"Alright I will." Ran pressed Shinichi's name in her call history and waited as one ring followed another and another. As each ring passed her confidence shrank a little more, till suddenly a voice came through the phone."

"Ran?"

When she heard her name Ran nearly dropped the phone out of excitement. It was really Shinichi's voice.

* * *

**With Ran and Sonoko secretly plotting , Conan's work has no sign of stopping. So prepare my readers for after two days again, my story will continue as planned.**

**End notes: I hoped you liked this chapter, I know it felt short but I couldn't resist having a school scene with Kobayashi-sensei. She is just too ridiculous and this fan fiction is like a solute to my favorite characters both major and minor. Also, about this cliff hanger, I don't mean to end every chapter like this, but it's just a way to keep you guys wanting to read this story as much as I'm wanting to write it. Our relationship is a give and take one. So you take my cliff hangers and bad grammar and I give you new chapters and a story I'm proud of. Also please review, do it, dooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Do him on a motor cycle. (If you don't get the reference, sorry.)**


	5. But, I'm Already Involved!

**Happy Holidays to all, it is almost Christmas and thus this chapter is my gift to you all. Ho ho ho. Have fun reading it! PS. I don't own the rights to Detective Conan.**

* * *

"Oi, Conan-kun, how do you like your curry spicy or mild," Ayumi asked as she helped Haibara cut vegetables for the curry pot. She had on pink apron that made her feel like a young wife.

"Spicy's good," Conan said without looking way from the computer screen, which he had been glued to since he and the rest of the detective boys arrived at Hakase's house.

'It's just like when my dad answers my mom! Wow I really am like Conan's wife," Ayumi thought to herself. But within a second of looking at Ayumi's pinking cheeks and dreamy look Haibara knew instantly the silly, but adorable vision running though her head.

Suddenly a ringing sound broke out and Hiabara realized it was Conan's phone which had been charging on the counter nearby.

"Oi, Haibara can you bring me my phone."

Haibara saw Ayumi's face fall when Conan asked her to do something wife like.

'How dare that thick headed detective ruin a little girl's fantasies," Haibara thought and within a shift motion she threw the wooden ladle, she had been using to stir the curry, right at Conan's head.

"Get your own dang phone you lazy deduction dork," she said in her own cool and classy way. Mitsuhiko and Genta laughed as Conan rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow, Haibara, what was that for? I just wanted my phone."

"I'll get it for you," Ayumi said as she repress her laughter. She ran over to the end of the counter and picked up the charging phone. As she ran it over to Conan she said, "Uh Conan-kun both of your phones were over there, but this was the one that was going off. Conan looked closer at the phone and notice it was Shinichi's phone and it was none other than Ran calling him. He got up right away and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Thanks, Ayumi," he said as he shut the door behind him. Ayumi tilted her head out of confusion.

"I always wondered by Conan-kun has two phones? And why he always only answers it in privacy."

"Don't worry about it Yoshida , Edogawa-kun just uses that phone to talk to his parents overseas and he's worried that someone will hear something embarrassing from his mom." Haibara didn't like lying, since her whole life has basically been a lie, but covering up Holmes's blunders was just a part of her job as Watson.

"I almost want to listen in now," Genta said as he put down his video game controller.

"Me too," Mitsuhiko chimed in.

"Ayumi too," Ayumi said finishing off the troublesome trio's inquiry triangle. Haibara shook her head out of amusement for the kid's interest into Conan's private life.

"Come on you guy dinner is almost ready come set the table."

In the mean time Conan had quickly adjusted his bow-tie and finally answered the phone.

"Ran?"

"Ah, Shinichi I'm glad I got you. I wanted to ask for your help with a case."

Conan could see where this was going. "Really? What kind of case?"

"Have you seen that case on the news involving the two foreigners found in the parking-lot at Tokyo international airport?"

"Yah, what's going on? Is Oji-san on the case and at a dead end?"

"No… it's just… Conan-kun was identified by the living victim but he doesn't know her at all. I was hoping you would look into it to help him out. It would mean a lot to me."

"So the kid with the glasses became the main clue in the case?"

"Don't call him that, you two are related."

"Being my mom's grandfather's older brother's daughter's cousin's uncle's grandson, barely makes him related to me. Truthfully though, when I saw that case on the new I began digging out of curiosity. I haven't found much yet but I should be able to solve it soon."

"Oh, Shinichi really! That's great!"

"Calm down weirdo, I'm just doing what I've always done."

"I'm not a weirdo!"

With Ran's childish comeback Shinichi couldn't help laughing, but at that moment there knock at the bathroom door.

"Conan, hurry up in there I have to use the bathroom," Genta pleaded through the door.

"Shinichi who was that and why did they say Conan's name?"

"Oh, that was Heiji and he was wondering if he could say hi to Conan. You see he agreed to help me with the case."

"You're in Osaka? Well anyway tell Heiji, Conan is not here but I will tell Conan he said hi." At that moment another persistent knock came from the door.

"Sorry Ran I need to go, I'll call you if I learn anything."

"Wait… Shinichi… I," Ran tried to say but Conan hung up on her and opened the bathroom door to find the overflowing Genta waiting for him.

"It's about time," Genta said as he pushed Conan aside and slammed the door behind him.

As Conan steadied himself and then walked over to the set table he thought to himself, 'Great, now I'm going to have to owe Heiji a favor for using him as a cover story.'

* * *

**Same time, Kogoro's Detective Agency**

"He hung up," Ran said disappointedly as she returned her phone to her pocket.

"Don't worry about it Ran, at least we now know Shinichi is on the case and better yet where he is. I say we go to Osaka and surprise him."

"Sonoko I can't just up and leave with Conan-kun being involved in this crazy case. What if he needs me?"

"Come on Ran, the glasses brat can take care of himself. Don't you want to see the look on Shinichi's face when you come crashing into Heiji's house and you say, "Oh Shinichi, you've made me so lonely. I just had come and see."

"Sonoko!"

"Come on Ran, if you're not going to fantasize about it somebody's got to. At least think about it Ran, when's the next time you're going to know exactly where he is?"

"I get what you're saying Sonoko, but I just can't leave Conan. Not now."

"Fine, but as soon as this case is over you and me are going to use my family's jet and get to Osaka ASAP before he has a chance to escape. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Ran smiled at her best friend.

* * *

**You asked for more plot and thus you received but wait a little longer and more twists there will be. **

**About the story: Oh Sonoko, you sleigh dog you really are the best friend a girl could have. Lets all just give Sonoko a hand for being there for Ran and trying her best to get Shinichi and Ran together, even though it is very inconvenient for Conan and causes him to spin a web of lies. And also for the part where Shinichi describes how he is related to Conan is from the anime version of when his mom tells Ran for the first time how she is related to Conan. It is different every time they say it.**

** Also I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is taking me some time and I have holiday craziness to attend to, so the next chapter may take some time, but I PROMISE, on the wonder that is fan fiction I will have the next chapter up soon enough. Thank you everyone!**


	6. Detectives Don't Want Publicity

**I would like to say sorry to my follows for taking so long to continue. I got writers block and I just recently had a break though. Also I would like to once again thank my loyal followers and reviewers. I do not own Detective Conan. (Sign) **

By seven the next morning Conan left Hakase's house and headed home. As he road in is silence on his skate board he thought about his conversation last night with Ran. The memory of that talk awoken his annoying and equally sadistic nemesis Mr. Guilt.

"You're doing it again, returning home to girl you love after lying to her. The only person in the world that could ever make such a selfish, big headed detective like yourself happy, and you lie to her every time. This time you said you where in Osaka. That's just too rich."

These inner words floated in Conan's head like a haunting mist that threatened to shroud his brilliant mind and prevent him living a normal crime ridden, case solving, life.

"Oh right Osaka, I still haven't called him," Conan said as he slows to a stop along the quite morning street and takes out his phone. He quickly scrolls through the H section of his contact list and presses on Heiji's number.

"Come on, pick up already," Conan said into his cell phone as it rings for the third time.

"Oi, Kudo is that you?"

"It's me, listen Hattori I need help one a case."

"Wait you're really calling me to ask for help? My help? "

"Hattori…"

"No wait Kudo, I need time to bask in this moment."

"Hattori! I am doing fine putting together this case but I need your help getting some information."

"Aww, Kudo you're no fun. I was just messing with you for waking me up so damn early."

"Hattori, focus."

"Fine what do yah need?"

"I need you to do some snooping at the Tokyo Police morgue."

"And why would I go to a different city to just to go to a morgue? I prefer to do field investigations. Sterile, white, metal shelved rooms are not my thing."

"The case I'm working on involves the two foreigners found at Tokyo International Airport."

"Oh, you mean that juicy case that's been broad casted all over the news lately? Sounds interesting, did the Sleeping Kogoro get hired for it?"

"Not this time. You see the living victim has amnesia, but for some reason the only things she remembers is my name and face. But the thing is I didn't know her at all."

"Let me guess, since then you have put it upon yourself to find her identity, figure out how she knows you, and catch the person who killed her companion and attacked her?"

"Exactly. I have some good leads but I really want to see how the murder victim ties in with her. Honestly, I don't even know what the other victim looks like."

"Alright I'll do it."

"I knew you couldn't resist such an odd case. Oh, wait I have one more favor. I ended up telling Ran that I was with you and now she thinks I'm in Osaka. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure, but it's going to cost you a favor and a visit to Osaka. I got another kendo tournament coming up and I want you to see my ass kicking skills."

"Deal. I'll make arrangements. As long as I offer the leads I've found to Megure-keibu you should be granted access into the morgue."

"I'll get ready to leave immediately."

Conan hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket while stepping back onto his skate board. He pressed the go button on the board and continued his leisurely ride home. Buildings passed in a blur and the hum of passing cars echoed in his ears. Such a peaceful ride allowed Conan to explore the depths of his mind and let the rest of the world fade away. However, with such peaceful separation from reality Conan became completely unaware of the humming coming from his back pocket. That message, Conan would find soon enough, would have saved him a day's worth of trouble. But it was too late.

As he rounded the last street corner he noticed the lines of cars and large group of people standing outside the office of Morrie Kogoro.

'What's going on?' Conan wondered as he increased the speed of his skate board and plowed down the street toward the mass of people.

As he drew nearer a nicely dressed female member of the group noticed the odd sound coming form down the road and turned to see Conan barreling toward her.

"Edogawa Conan. Edogawa Conan, Nichuichi television. Is it true you know who the mysterious foreigner is," the woman yelled as Conan skidded to a halt right in front of her lowered microphone.

"What," Conan chocked out as he picked up his skateboard. At that moment three other microphones where shoved in his face and more question where shot at him like bullets from all sides.

"Edogawa Conan, does your involvement with the victim have anything to do with you living with the Sleeping Kogoro?"

"Edogawa Conan, does this case have anything to do with your record of battling Kaito Kid?"

"Edogawa Conan, Edogawa Conan, have you heard anything from the police about the cause of death for the male victim?"

Conan at the moment went into survival mode and used his small size to bob-and –weave through the reporters and cameras. And as he finally reached the foot of the steps leading up to the office and apartment two familiar set of legs came into view.

"Oh Conan-kun, I so glad you're safe. Come here." With this Ran scooped Conan up into her arms and proceeded to climb the steps as Kogoro blocked the way of the reporters.

With a loud "Hur-ump" Kogoro cleared his throat and yelled over the questions of the reports. "I the great Mouri Kogoro will act as the kid's representation and will take any question you have for him now."

This surprised Conan to see Kogoro actually helping him.

"Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Kogoro, has Edogawa Conan successfully identified the female victim," yelled a man in a worn-out suit and glasses.

"No, Conan-kun as not but under my guidance and the police's protection we will continue to look for the answers to this heinous crime."

The same man then yelled again, "Kogoro-san have you made any breakthroughs in this case?"

At that moment Kogoro straightened his tie and said in his most courageous and mighty voice, "I the great Mouri Kogoro, have successfully solved international cases before and I will treat this case exactly the same. You can rest knowing the murder will soon be discovered by me." And with that the Kogoro gave out one of his haughty laughs.

Conan sighed, 'I should have known he would do that.' With that thought sirens were heard from the road and two police cars pulled along the side of the road. A young female cop in a skirt blazer and hat got out of the one car and with a mega phone.

Putting the megaphone to her lips she said into it for all to here, "Attention people of the press and media you are illegally blocking a public road and disturbing the peace of this street. If you do not move your cars and TV vans in five minutes you will be ticked and your vehicles impounded by the Tokyo police force. Please vacate the premises immediately."

From that feminine but demanding voice Conan instantly knew that was the voice of Sato-san's best friend Yumi.

Along with Yumi in was the newer traffic officer Naeko Miike and in the other car was the dynamic duo, Takagi and Sato.

With the number of officers on the scene the reporters and cameras backed off and were gone within exactly five minutes.

Sato walked over to her friend and pattered her on the shoulder. "Thanks Yumi, that could have taken a lot longer if you hadn't helped."

"Well Sato, I may not have a gun, but my weapons of choice will always be a Megaphone and traffic tickets," she laughed and she threw the megaphone back into her patrol car.

"Can you do me a favor and keep this street clear for a while. I don't want the press disturbing the Mouris and Conan-kun any more then they have already."

"But Sato, I have better things to do."

"Yumi, do you not remember you still owe me for borrowing my car without asking and having a giant stick of an anime girl put on it? I had to drive around with that on my car for a whole week before I could get it taken off," Sato said as she glared at Yumi. Yumi back up slowly and laughed nervously.

"Oh yah… uh… I meant to say of course I'll help you out Sato. Come on Rookie, let's go park the car in the ally," Yumi stuttered, as she slid back into the car along with Miike.

As Yumi's patrol a car drove off, Sato and Takagi proceeded to cross the street and over to the Kogoro Detective agency.

From his position in Ran's arms Conan was so relieved to see Yumi's threat had successfully cleared away the press.

"Conan-kun, are you all right? It must have been such a scare coming home to all those people."

As Sato spoke to him he felt something was off. Then it came to him and he started to blush and wiggle within Ran's arms. "Let me down Ran-neecha, I'm fine."

Ran broke free from her worried and released Conan. "Sorry Conan-kun, I was just so worried. I had sent you a text as soon as the press started arriving and when you didn't respond I, just…"

"Ran-neechan…"

"Ran-chan, you did all you could, calling me right away was a good idea. It's ridiculous how easily they can swarm a kid without a second thought."

"Sato-san remember what we are also here for."

"You're right, let's all go inside."

With that ever one filled into Kogoro's office with Conan taking up the rear. But as he passed thought the door he already had a good guess of what they were going to say.

"Who leaked my involvement in the case to the press," he said in a whisper as he closed the door behind him.

**At last I updated, I hope you didn't mind, please wait a few days and Hattori's appearance will come in no time. Please consider reviewing. :) Also for anyone who is wondering the mention of Yumi putting a sticker on Sato's car is from episodes 659-660, chapters 741-742. **


End file.
